Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction/My Land Before Time Crossover
I've been working on this crossover for years. In my version of the Land Before Time movies, the asteroid that destroyed the dinosaurs missed just like in The Good Dinosaur. The first movie takes place millions and millions of years after that when humans appeared and lived like we do today. Instead of a group of dinosaurs the main characters are a group of human kids. In Littlfoot's place is a girl named Katrina. Her friends that take the place of Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike are Eric, Cecilia, Chris, Lucy, and Alice. I used Tommy from Pippi Longstocking to make Eric but changed his hair color and one of the boys from their school is Chris. You know Cecilia from "We're Back, A Dinosaur Story," Lucy is the little girl who has lines that you see at the end of the Little mermaid episode "Metal Fish," And Alice is from the Jetlag version of "Alice in Wonderland." And starting in the TV series, Calla who you'll recognize from "Adventures of the Gummi Bears," will move to the Great Valley and become part of the gang, except in here she's not a princess. Katrina's mother was Tarzan's human mother, who I've named Leslie,and in order for her and Bron to have a child together, they were granted a wish for one. Once Leslie became pregnant with Katrina that's when Bron left to find a better home. I also put Saro in Pat's place because I love his voice and character so much. All Katrina's friends live in houses with their parents in the Great Valley. In the Great Valley there's the Flower Garden from "Alice in Wonderland" with bread-and-butterflies and everything and a Mermaid Lagoon just like in "Peter Pan" where mermaids and dolphins live. Except the Flowers and mermaids are always nice, especially to Katrina and her friends. 'The Great Longneck Migration' 31.JPG 32.JPG 33.JPG 34.JPG 43.JPG 44.JPG 45.JPG 48.JPG|"Can't catch me!" 49.JPG 57.JPG|Why is Katrina stairing at the sun? 63.JPG 66.JPG 67.JPG|"Across the mud," 68.JPG|"beyond the pound." 69.JPG|"A front that bites, a back that stings," 70.JPG|"She's going to reach the highest high, where even Flyers never fly." 71.JPG|"Mabye she will touch the sky." 72.JPG|"Will she cross the big big water." 75.JPG 77.JPG|"What do you think Katrina, do you like this place any better?" 78.JPG 79.JPG 85.JPG|"Could I tag along with you? I think we're headed the same way." 91.JPG 92.JPG 93.JPG 94.JPG 95.JPG 96.JPG 101.JPG 102.JPG 131.JPG 132.JPG 134.JPG 135.JPG 137.JPG 141.JPG 142.JPG 147.JPG|"You wanna go for a ride?" 148.JPG 149.JPG 152.JPG 195.JPG 204.JPG 218.JPG|"You okay, no permenant damage?" 219.JPG|"No, I'm fine." 221.JPG|"Good." 230.JPG|"Name's Bron. What's yours?" 234.JPG|"Katrina, Katrina Egelston." 237.JPG|"No kidding? That's funny. My wife's last name was Egelston." 248.JPG|"Really? That is kind of..." 249.JPG|"Katrina." 253.JPG|'Your Grandma and I wondered where you'd gotten to." 295.JPG|"I had an idea of my own about how to get you across... 296.JPG|if your of a mind to listen to it." 298.JPG 299.JPG|Thinking of Mother 335.JPG 370.JPG|"And look at you! You've grown up to be a beautiful young girl. 371.JPG|just like I'd hoped you'd be." 373.JPG 381.JPG 384.JPG 392.JPG 393.JPG|"Ha" 394.JPG 396.JPG 398.JPG 403.JPG 406.JPG 412.JPG 413.JPG 415.JPG 416.JPG 417.JPG 419.JPG 421.JPG|"Who understands whenever you feel sad." 422.JPG 432.JPG 433.JPG 434.JPG|"Friends are important, they're such a big part of you." 436.JPG 437.JPG 443.JPG|"I'm gonna get you!" 444.JPG|"Tickle Monster!" 445.JPG|"Tickle, Tickle, Tickle!" 446.JPG 447.JPG 448.JPG 451.JPG|"Weeeeee!" 462.JPG 463.JPG 464.JPG 465.JPG|"Gotcha" 466.JPG 473.JPG 483.JPG 484.JPG 487.JPG 489.JPG 491.JPG 492.JPG 501.JPG 502.JPG 503.JPG 505.JPG 506.JPG 508.JPG|"Kids run!" 509.JPG|"Come on, let's him on his feet!" 511.JPG 514.JPG 521.JPG 522.JPG 523.JPG 524.JPG 526.JPG 530.JPG 538.JPG 539.JPG 547.JPG 549.JPG 586.JPG 601.JPG 635.JPG 637.JPG 646.JPG 655.JPG 688.JPG 707.JPG 713.JPG|"I love you, sweetheart." 742.JPG TV Series Episode 5-01.JPG|"We're here, Katrina." Episode 5-02.JPG Episode 5-03.JPG|"Just climb aboard kids, and we'll go for a ride." Episode 5-04.JPG Episode 5-05.JPG Episode 16-01.JPG Episode 16-02.JPG Episode 16-03.JPG 193.JPG Episode 16-04.JPG|There he is! 0207.JPG|"Hello kid, how have you been?" Episode 16-05.JPG|"Great! I'm so glad you came back, Doc!" 208.JPG|"Katrina, have seen a longneck named Dara around?" 209.JPG|"No I haven't. Who's Dara?" 213.JPG|She's my lady friend. She's the prettiest longneck these tired eyes have ever seen." Katrina-Doc 04.JPG 222.JPG|"Care to help me find Dara?" 223.JPG|"Let's hope she hasn't run into any trouble." 224.JPG|"I guess I could." 225.JPG|"Hmmm, She said she'd meet me here." Doc 06.JPG 235.JPG 236.JPG 239.JPG 240.JPG 244.JPG 0245.JPG|"So is this why you were late?" 246.JPG 254.JPG 00256.JPG|"So Doc, why were you and Dara coming to the Great Valley?" 0256.JPG|"Well, I don't really have any kin of my own.. 258.JPG|so I wanted Dara to meet Katrina and her Grandma and Grandpa." 260.JPG|"Which reminds me, where is Katrina?" 00261 (1).JPG|"Over there." 00261 (2).JPG 0261 (3).JPG|'Excuse me." 0261 (06).JPG 261.JPG 262.JPG|"You feel like talking?" 263.JPG|"Sure. Oh Doc, I'm sorry I got so mad at you. And I shouldn't have said all those things. It was really disrespectful." 264.JPG|"It was the right thing to do kid." 265.JPG|"No one's every really told me when I was wrong before, Katrina. Do you promise to keep doing it?" 266.JPG|"Uh...Sure, Doc." 268.JPG|"Then we're good. Let's join the others and I'll show you some more tail tricks." 0269 (1).JPG 0269 (2).JPG 270 (1).JPG 270 (2).JPG Category:Fanfiction